1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique related to a battery storage system, and, as a representative, relates to a technique for impeding deterioration of the function of the device as a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
As a battery storage system in which a plurality of battery modules are electrically connected in series-parallel and that can supply high power, there is known, for example, the one disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2007-151396. In this Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2007-151396, there is disclosed a technique of monitoring the operating conditions of the battery modules by detecting voltage, current, and temperature for each battery module with sensors of various types.